


Царица

by Lena013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Её имя тягучее, сладкое, как мёд, и холодное, знобящее, как лёд с самых глубин. Она рождена править, властвовать, подчинять. Она — Царица.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я искренне считаю, что женская версия Локи - Богиня, именно с заглавной буквы.  
> Изначально это был драббл, который немножко разросся. Самую малость.  
> Не смогла не отметить прекрасный арт:  
> https://akimao.deviantart.com/art/LadyLokI-337564683

Она была рождена, чтобы править.

Властвовать.

 _«Женщина не может быть царём»,_  — говорили ей всю её жизнь. Говорили учителя, придворные, мать, брат и отец. Локи гордо вскидывала подбородок и говорила, что вечер ещё не наступил. Она добьется своего, будьте уверены, она будет всеми править и её будут чествовать в легендах. Родители улыбались на высказывания маленькой девочки, трепали за щечку и советовали для её цели больше учиться. И Локи училась. Слишком быстро, слишком усердно, жертвуя прогулками на свежем воздухе, иногда обедами и завтраками, засиживаясь до сумрак в дворцовой библиотеке.

Локи могла делать то, чего не мог никто, поэтому ей разрешили попробовать научиться сражаться — после не единожды долгих уговоров Всеотца. Локи влюбилась в холодное оружие, в частности в кинжалы: рукоять приятно холодила её от природы хладную белую кожу, а цель казалась такой лёгкой мишенью, что вскоре Локи не было равных в меткости — кроме, конечно же, Тора.

Тор всегда очень снисходительно относился к порывам младшей сестры соревноваться с ним, молодому принцу это казалось очень милым, что порою он не мог сдержать улыбки. Он не воспринимал её поступки всерьёз, считал, как и отец, что с возрастом это пройдёт. Что однажды Локи повзрослеет, станет мудрее и, бесспорно, красивее, выйдет замуж за достойного воина — отец позаботится об этом — и завёдет свою семью. Таких же неугомонных детишек, которым Тор будет рассказывать захватывающие истории из своих похождений на чужеземных землях. Локи была иного мнения.

Локи говорила абсолютно серьёзно. Всегда. Она смирилась с тем, что никто не воспринимает её, как она того заслуживает.

— Что же, — решила Локи, разглядывая себя в зеркале, — им хуже.

Локи пятнадцать лет и она уже может тягаться с Фрейей за звание самой красивой женщины в Асгарде. Локи притягивает взгляды мужчин — будем честны, не только мужчин — стоит ей появиться в красиво украшенном зале на очередном пиру в честь победы их несравненных воинов, среди которых был её брат, который сейчас подавился вином. На ней зелёное платье с глубоким вырезом, убраны в незатейливую причёску тёмные волосы, что открывало вид на тонкую белую шею, и лукавый зелёный — _колдовской_  — взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. Локи чувствовала на себе голодные взгляды и — чего скрывать? — была довольна собой. Её брат был впрочем иного мнения. Тор бесцеремонно вытащил сестру из зала в пустой коридор и спросил, во что она нарядилась. Принц красноречиво обвёл взглядом откровенное платье сестры — вырез так и притягивал к себе взгляд… Тор помотал головой, последняя кружка была лишней.

— А что не так, мой милый брат? — Локи привычно вздернула бровью, никогда ещё этот жест не выглядел так соблазнительно. Тор приложил ладонь к своему лбу. — Да ты перебрал, — усмехнулась девушка, — иди, брат, отдохни, а я вернусь, поздравлять наших _славных_  воинов, — она развернулась на каблуках и принц скользнул взглядом по открытой спине. Идеально ровная осанка, гордая. На секунду Тору почудилось, что ему не стоит отпускать её, что в её словах было что-то непривычное. Что-то, что он не слышал ранее. Будто кто-то пропитал речь горьким ядом. Стук каблуков стих за поворотом.

Локи вернулась в зал и Тор подумал, что ему правда стоит выспаться.

  
Принцесса Асгарда вела все переговоры с послами из других миров. Когда в дело вступала _она_ , то большинство просто забывали ради чего пришли. Рядом с Локи никто не смел вести себя грубо. Рядом с Локи никто не делал что-то в убыток или вред Асгарду. Рядом с Локи не глядя подписывались любые договоры. Она улыбалась — это пленяло души; в её глазах зелёным цветом горели отблески магии — это завораживало сердце, пропуская удар; посмотришь на неё — забудешься.

_Ведьма._

Её так начали называть далеко не сразу. Ровно после того, как она какими-то чарами околдовала посла Ванахейма и тот подписал договор о передачи части земель их мира.

— Она — Богиня, — только и мог отвечать ван. Его до сих пор не могут привести чувства.

Локи боятся принимать в качестве посла другие миры. На Локи косо смотрят благородные асы. Один с подозрением разглядывает повзрослевшую дочь. Фригга выказывает беспокойство о её деятельности, _она ведь принцесса_ , могла бы заниматься чем-то кроме политики.

— Мама, я ценю твоё беспокойство обо мне, — доброжелательно говорит девушка, — но, поверь мне, прошу, я в полном порядке. Мне нравится помогать _своему_ государству, — и Фригга успокаивается, не заостряя внимания на словах дочери.

Тору кажется, что его сестру подменили. Не осталось и следа той милой девочки, всегда гоняющейся за ним следом с неутолимым желанием обыграть старшего брата. Он не знает эту девушку перед собой: холодную, расчетливую, манипулирующую и вертящую всеми, как того захочет, ведьму. Она может околдовать одним лишь жестом руки, Тор видел, как она всего лишь завела прядь волос за ухо, а некоторые мужчины уже готовы умереть ради неё. Нет, его сестра никогда не была такой. _Локи не изменилась._

  
Изящная женщина. На неё невозможно смотреть без лютой зависти или верного обожания. В ней зачаровывает всё: тело, манеры, походка, голос, взгляд. Локи ото всех закрыла своё сердце много веков назад. Притворилась, будто его не было. Обманула себя в этом и всех остальных.

Локи сорвала коронацию брата, после чего тот совершил безмерную глупость и его отправили в ссылку в Мидгард, средний мир ничтожных непосвящённых существ, зовущихся людьми. Локи смешно. Она смеётся искренно и радостно, упав спиной на кровать. Невероятно, она сделала это, она наконец избавилась от того, кто стоял у неё на пути к трону. В зелёных глазах плескалось возрастающее безумие.

  
Локи кажется, что её жестокого, нагло и бессовестно обманули. Йотун. Она йотун и от этого невероятно больно когда-то давно запертому сердцу. Это осознание бьёт в висках, шумит в ушах, ржавым лезвием выскрёбывается на её душе.

В сокровищнице Асгарда только Локи, Ларец Зим и жестокая неприглядная _Истина._

Она завешивает все зеркала в своей комнате. Она не запирается в своих покоях, не может себе такого позволить, но может не приходить к ужину. Она Богиня Лжи, Обмана и Хитрости, и прямо сейчас ей нужно убедить себя, что всё в порядке. С ней всё хорошо. Её руки больше не синие. _Локи смотрит на своё отражение с неприкрытым отвращением._

Она всегда отдавала симпатию тёмным оттенкам — узаконивая своё звание «ведьмы» — но сейчас чёрный, только чёрный цвет. Её глаза темнеют, покрываются льдом —  _какой каламбур!_ — в них отчётливо можно заметить безумие, но никто не вглядывается. Один и Фригга раз за разом обсуждают ситуацию с Тором, весь остальной Асгард в печали — всеобщий любимец где-то там, среди людей, _какой кошмар._  Кому какое дело до затихшей принцессы?

Локи много думает, раздумывает, переосмысливает. Порой ей хочется прийти к Всеотцу и сказать, что всё знает и наблюдать за реакцией — она давит, _душит_ , в себе этот порыв. Нельзя так себя выдавать, ни в коем случае. Ей нужно время, чтобы смириться, привыкнуть. Ей нужно время, что посмотреть в зеркало без иллюзий. Ей нужно время, которого нет.

Один решил впасть в сон настолько неожиданно, что Локи ничего не почувствовала. _Да, именно поэтому._  Она расслабленно наблюдала за спящим отцом, водя кончиками пальцев по золотистому куполу, защищающему сон царя — золото покрывалось морозным инеем.

Фригга вручила дочери Гунгнир и Локи чисто рефлекторно приняла его, чисто рефлекторно принесла клятву и ещё очень долго держала его в руках, до побелевших костяшек. Безумие читалось её в глазах, как никогда ясно, совсем как у неизлечимо душевнобольных. _Какая жалость,_  что в этот момент была лишь она, Гунгнир и спящий отец.

— Какая жалость, — протянула сладким голосом девушка, любовно проведя по золотистой рукоятке.

_Она царица._

О, это пьянит лучше любого алкоголя, которое она когда-либо пила в своей жизни. Ей хочется засмеяться — дико и до боли в животе. _Йотун на троне Асгарда!_  Засмеяться до истерики. _Царица_  сдерживает себя, ей подобное непозволительно. Нет, нет и — ещё раз — нет.

Локи никогда не думала, что сидеть на золотом троне, держа в руке Гунгнир так приятно. Она представляла себе этот момент много раз. Она знала, что это случиться. Локи ищет внутри себя сомнения: она подставила брата, предала Асгард, впустив в самое его сердце врага, и она — да сгори всё в Мусппельхейме! — йотун. _Сомнений нет,_ а на бескровных губах торжествующая улыбка.

  
Нападение йотунов не то чтобы было неожиданностью, скорее, чем-то дичайше неприятным, как камушек в ботинке, который нет возможности снять. Когда Локи смотрела на них в первый раз, предавая Асгард, то не испытывала таких чувств. Ненависть, ярость, презрение. Они йотуны, это вполне нормальная реакция для любого аса, которому в детстве рассказывали о чудовищах живущих в Йотунхейме. Чудовище. Йотуны — чудовища. Она — йотун. _Она чудовище?_

У Локи всегда был удивительный смех. Приятный, кристально чистый — заслушаешься. То, что сейчас делала Локи можно было назвать смехом. Самым безумным, нереальным, неподходящим смехом. Кажется, некоторые драки прекратились, повернувшись в её сторону. Локи смеялась от всей души. Вот в чём дело! Она чудовище! Как же она этого раньше не поняла? Это ведь столько объясняет.

Она успокаивается, запрокидывает голову и выдыхает. Она посмотрела на всех и криво улыбнулась — даже вражеской стороне стало не по себе.

— Продолжайте, — насмешливо предложила царица, изящно проведя в воздухе рукой, и, как по команде, битва возобновилась. Локи тихо посмеялась сама себе. Мир сошёл с ума. _Или она?_

Приходится продолжать пробираться через побоище, ловко уворачиваться от атак и убивая врагов одним точным движением. Локи не стирает чёрную холодную кровь и не уклоняется от неё, хотя могла. До спальни Всеотца она доходит вся измазанная в чужой крови, одним клинком в руке и радушной улыбкой.

— Не советую Вам, царь Йотунхейма, трогать его, — говорит она, делая один шаг через порог. Над ложем Одина склонилось три йотуна, в одном из которых Локи признала главу чужого государства, знала ведь кому секреты дворца продавать. На её голос оборачиваются и она обворожительно улыбается. — У него очень чуткий сон.

Фриггу они взяли в заложники, как низко. Локи даже не пошевелилась, лишь слегка прищурила зелёные глаза. _Мать_  — ха! — смотрела на Локи в немом шоке: вся в крови, с одним маленьким целиком перепачканном кинжалом и неправильным спокойствием — её дочь пугала. Казалось, что она сама в одиночку перебила целую армию, будто это не сложнее, чем ногти подправить.

— Не подходи ближе, — почти прошипел Лафей, держа в руках клинок созданный изо льда.

 _«Интересно, а я так смогу?»,_  — думает Локи, медленно двигая пальцами свободной руки. Магия ей всегда была как родная. Магия созидания тоже не была незнакомой, когда-то Локи создавала огонь. Никогда ещё этот факт не казался царице столь уморительным.

— Чего Вы желаете? — полушёпотом спрашивает Локи, заглядывая в красные глаза. Ей кажется, что она увидела там горечь смешанную с удивлением. Наверное, кого-то вспомнил. Но Лафей ощетинился.

— Мести, — ужасным голосом сообщил он и продолжил движение оружия. Страшный скрежет, удар льда об лёд. Над Всеотцом появился тонкий, прозрачный ледяной щит отдающий цветом мидгардского северного сияния. Даже не треснул. Медлить было нельзя, Локи быстро и ловко обезоружила всех троих, наколдовав им ледяные кандалы, пока все справлялись с удивлением. Фригга, оставшись сидеть на полу, поражённо закрыла рот ладонью. Непривычная магия берёт слишком много сил. Локи с синей кожей тяжёло дышала, оперевшись руками об собственные колени, с безумными искорками в красных глазах посмотрела на Лафея. Он узнал её моментально. Но не успел он хоть что-либо сказать, как Локи заменила все наручи на материальные и добавила каждому пленнику кляп. Царица не смогла вернуть себе свою кожу и наложила иллюзию, поскольку как никогда вовремя пришли бравые воины Асгарда.

Пленников отправили в темницы — они не забота Локи. Фриггу отвели к лекарю по приказу Локи, даже если мать будет сопротивляться. В свои покои она доходит неспешно с отрешённым выражением лица, закрывает двери, накладывает несколько заклятий, включая не пропускающие звук и начинает судорожно снимать одежду. Запекшаяся кровь прилипла и Локи едва не срывает одежду вместе с кожей. Она ранена и даже не заметила этого. Царица закрывая глаза, немного подергиваясь телом. Иллюзия сброшена. Она по памяти и ощущениям подходит к зеркалу, срывает бархатную плотную ткань и открывает глаза.  _Локи разбивает зеркало._

  
С Фриггой она так и не поговорила, но зато проснулся Всеотец. Локи ловит себя на мысли, что давно не обращалась к ним, как к родителям. Отец и мать. _Папа и мама._  Локи горько ухмыляется своей сентиментальности, она ведь монстр. У неё не может быть семьи. Локи не собирается отдавать власть. Не сейчас. Она ещё не всё сделала.

Хеймдалль, пожалуй, единственный, кроме Одина, кто мог противостоять её женскому обаянию. Но даже он не может противится воли Гунгнира, который Локи крепко сжимала в руке. Она знала, что Тор вернулся и сейчас беседует с проснувшимся отцом и что Фригга им всё расскажет. У неё мало времени. У неё всегда мало времени. Она заставляет Стража открыть Биврёст, чтобы его силой уничтожить Йотунхейм. Уничтожить всех чудовищ.

Локи смотрит на это и думает, когда из завоевателя власти, она превратилась в убийцу миров? Это далеко не — даже не близко — схожие понятия. Её сердце разрывается на части. Она смотрит, как гибнет целый мир.

Тор приходит где-то на середине этого процесса, но Локи не собирается уступать. Тор не узнаёт сестру, её разум замутнён, она говорит спокойным бесцветным голосом. Ни капли ярости — холодная решимость. Они впервые сражаются, кажется, лет с десяти? Громовержец признаёт, что его сестра очень искусный боец в ближнем бою для мага. Локи не собирается драться всерьёз, поэтому не использует магию. Она не хочет навредить брату, лишь задержать, пока _её_  мир не обратиться в пыль. Она прикусила губу.

Конечно, без магии она не сможет его победить. Никогда не могла. Странно, но прежнее детское чувство обиды, которое ей всегда овладевало все эти годы, резко показалось смехотворным. С магией становится легче, она даже смогла разрушить Великий Радужный мост, но тот перестал разрушать Йотунхейм. Над ними открылась Бездна и Локи с Тором потянуло туда, в черноту. Внезапно к ним пришёл Один, который тянул за руку Тора, пока сам громовержец хватался за Гунгнир, на конце рукояти держалась Локи. Абсурдная и смешная цепочка — показалось Локи. На магию не осталось сил, иллюзия слетела.

Локи так и не смогла избавиться от синей кожи и красных глаз. Ей настолько стало противно своё отражение, что пол в её покоях усыпан осколками зеркал. Тор выглядит поражённым, несмотря на то, что ему об этом сказали, он не мог соотнести полученную правду с действительностью. Один на секунду сморщился, но после вернул себе беспристрастный вид. Тор лишь чудом не отпустил Гунгнир при виде  _врага_.

Её сердце уничтожено, похоронено вместе с половиной Йотунхейма.

— Я так и знала… — шепчет она.

Локи падает в Бездну без сожалений.


	2. Chapter 2

В Бездне нет времени: секунда в её мире может быть равна годам, а столетия в реальности паре минут в темноте. Локи не знает сколько она падает. Она больше не различает, где низ, где вверх, право и лево. Мир потерял свои очертания: это тело не даёт ей умереть. Ледяные великаны всегда славились сильным, непробиваемым телом, что доспехи не нужны. Магия не даёт задохнуться своей эксцентричной хозяйке, поддерживая в ней жизнь. Холод — _не смешите_  — никогда не берёт йотуна. Локи страшно. Локи устала. Локи сошла с ума много выше того, где находится сейчас.

_Локи мечтает умереть._

Она много размышляет — другого занятия тут недозволенно. Как она, йотун, могла оказаться принцессой Асгарда? Фригг ей явно не мать, а Один? Она его бастард? От женщины вражеского народа? _Ха-ха-ха!_  Надо же, Локи ещё может посмеяться.

Кто она тогда? Как она здесь — нет, не в _этом_  месте, — оказалась? Если она йотун, то почему размеров асов? Полукровка? Лилипут? _Везёт, как утопленнику в Бездне!_  Ясное дело, что её родители от неё отказались. Родители по крови, конечно, о ком ещё речь. Она ущербный монстр. Но её родители тоже должны быть монстрами. Она была хуже них? В младенчестве? Чушь.

Что же тогда произошло? Какой-нибудь йотун умолял на коленях не убивать его дитя, а Великий Мудрый Благородный Всеотец подумал и взял это дитя и сделал частью своей семьи? _Теория с бастардом становиться менее чудно́й с каждой мыслью._  Локи отмеряет время мыслями, потому что иначе не получается.

А если подумать то, что её не устраивало в своей жизни? Считай подкидыш от врага с неизвестным происхождением, а жила как принцесса. _Была_  принцессой. И была царицей. Пускай и несколько дней, не больше десяти, но была. И это было фантастическое чувство. Локи бы не променяла его ни на что.

_Даже на жизнь?_

Локи не хочется отвечать. В последнее время вопросов стало слишком много. Они зажили своей жизнью, пока не обдумает каждый со своей тщательностью своего острого ума.

Почему Один это позволил? Почему Фригга называла её своей дочерью? Знал ли обо всём Тор? _Хотя, вот он не знал точно._  Почему они звались — _были_  — её семьёй?

А что если она дочь Фригги? Абсурдно. Царица никогда не выезжала за пределы Асгарда, у них ничего общего. Нет. Локи пыталась быть похожей на мать, но нет. Фригга всегда олицетворяла добродетельность и солнечный свет. Локи тянулась к ней, пыталась вытянутся из тьмы.

Иногда Локи кажется, что она всегда была такой — _испорчённой._ Все бегают под солнцем — она прячется в тени библиотеки; все мальчишки грёзят о битвах, а девчонки о недальновидных мальчишках — она о книгах и новых знаниях; у всех много друзей, приятелей и просто знакомых — у неё брат, мать и отец. Ей никто не нужен. Никто. Так легче пробраться ввысь.

_Тем больнее и дольше падать, Ваше Величество._

Она манипулировала, врала, подставляла, делала всё, что _нужно._ Для чего нужно? Для… кого? Себя? Ради трона, власти, почитания? Сейчас это кажется таким ничтожным. Это не сможет заполнить ту пустоту, где раньше находилось сердце. Для Тора? Она навсегда осталась для него той маленькой девочкой — он дал ей это понять ещё в самом начале, когда она впервые решила показать себя во всей красе. Локи тогда поняла: на брата полагаться нельзя. Ведь он не сможет её понять. Для матери? Она точно не пожелала бы всего этого. Никто бы не хотел подобной судьбы _своему_ ребёнку. _Жаль, что слёз не осталось._  Для отца? Он бы никогда её не заметил, он её никогда не слушал, никогда не видел — действительно, зачем царю Асгарда слушать йотунского выродка.

Её мир разрушен и тонет вместе с ней в непроглядной черноте, совсем как йотунская — _её_  — кровь. _Кому ты нужна, Локи?_  Чудовище, которое не примут даже такие же чудовища. Убийца. _Враг своего народа!_  Какого народа: асов или йотунов? _А какая разница? Ты никому не нужна._

Как так получилось? _Ты виновата._  Почему она всё ещё жива? _Магия и твоя кровь не дадут тебе умереть._  Сколько это продлиться? _Вечность._

Локи собирает свою жизнь по осколкам, каждый из которых режет кожу. Льётся чёрная-чёрная кровь.

Хорошо, остался один вопрос.

— С кем ты разговариваешь, Локи? — её голос тонет в чёрной густой тьме.


	3. Chapter 3

Читаури показались Локи извращённой насмешкой судьбы. Что она такого плохо сделала? Память услужливо подкинула образы разрушения Йотунхейма, Локи болезненно зажмурилась — зря спросила. Локи думает, что её либо съедят, либо надругаются и съедят. Сил ни на что нет — приоткрыть глаза уже подвиг.

Читаури тащат — волочат по жестким камням — её к своему лидеру. Локи понимает две вещи: она умирает и её мозг даёт ей странные образы происходящего и, второе, она больше не способна на сильные эмоции, потому как Танос, Безумный Титан, на странном и неудобном троне на дне Бездны её не удивляет. Если Локи могла, зевнула бы.

— Приведите её в чувства, — говорит Танос замогильным голосом, все читаури вздрогнули и подлетели к ней. Локи не впечатлилась.

Ей дали немного еды и воды сколько она смогла выпить — за одно лишь это она была безмерно благодарна этим странным существам. Читаури благоразумно отошли на несколько шагов в сторону, скрываясь в ощутимой тьме Бездны. Локи сидела в развилку на камнях и не намеревалась менять своего положения. Встанет — упадёт. В этом она не сомневалась. Танос изучал её пронзительным взглядом — у Локи появился детский порыв помахать ему ладошкой и обворожительно улыбнуться. Девушка ещё раз зажмурилась. Откуда такие мысли, Локи, тебе не пять лет.

_Да и в пять лет ты себя так не вела,_ — звучит в её голове эхом отражённый собственный голос.

— Назови себя, — приказывает ледяным голосом Танос, тени вздрогнули. Читаури он запугал качественно. Локи медленно запрокинула голову, ищу глаза Безумного Титана — не сдержалась, очаровательно улыбнулась.

— И Вам здравствуйте, — осипшим голосом поприветствовала его Локи. На душе почему-то так легко. Кажется, что если сейчас её убьют — она и не заметит, пока не очнётся в Хельхейме.

_Думаешь Бездна кого-то отпускает?_  — насмешливо-снисходительно говорит голос. Конечно не отпускает. Никогда.

Пока Локи не спешила с ответом, из тени вышел ещё один читаури, только богато одетый и на пару сантиметров выше. Он обошёл её по кругу, как вещь на выставке, а после повернулся к Таносу.

— Мой господин, — Локи захотелось прочистить уши, будто под водой звучал голос этого индивида, — эта женщина _ведьма._ Но она Вам не нужна. Я сам могу…

— Ты указываешь мне? — медленно спросил Титан, отчего читаури резко взлетел вверх под воздействием невидимой силы, где после послышался треск сломанных костей. Локи и глазом не повела.

— Всё ещё не впечатлена, — зачем-то озвучила она, глядя Таносу прямо в глаза. Что-то она в них видела, что-то знакомое. _Что-то, что так не переносила в зеркале._  Титан бросил в ей сторону испытывающий взгляд. — Успокойтесь, — вежливо и с нотками усталости сказала она. — Я Локи.

— И всё? — испытывающий взгляд стал ощутимый, забрался под рёбра и сжимал некогда пригодный для большего орган.

_Это сердце, если ты забыла._

— Я — _Локи_ , — твёрдым голосом повторила она, а красные глаза вновь стали зелёными. Кожа вернула привычный цвет, но Локи не обратила на это внимание, сдерживая неожиданно вышедшую злость. Нет, даже не злость и гнев, а ярость. Самую настоящую огненную ярость полыхающая ледяным огнем Йотунхейма.

_Контроль,_  — зашипел голос.

Танос залез в её больную голову и пытается достать из неё ненависть. Нет уж, с неё достаточно быть третьей фигурой у Великих. Никогда не лезьте в голову ведьме. Никогда не лезьте в голову давно спятившей ведьмы, повидавшей просторы Бездны. Таносу это не навредило — не сильнее мигрени. Странно, что с ней не произошло то же, что и с тем читаури, мёртвым грузом лежавшим в десяти метрах.

Локи не заметила, когда встала на ноги. Девушка распрямила плечи, откинула отросшие волосы и с вызовом посмотрела в глаза Таноса, уверенным голосом сообщив:

— Моё имя Локи, советую запомнить тебе это, — бесстрашно продолжила она, добавляет голосу повелительные интонации, — потому что, если подобное повториться ещё один раз — сброшу с твоего трона.

_Сумасшедшая,_  — обвинительно сокрушался голос.

Локи может гордиться — мало кто мог вызвать смех у Безумного Титана и при этом заработать грамм уважения, даже его дочери не всегда добивались от него такого заинтересованного взгляда. Таносу кажется, что эта йотунка будет очень занятным союзником.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он. Локи прищуривается, выискивая подвох в этих словах. Она отвечает быстро, не задумавшись, она хотела этого всю жизнь.

— Власти и уважения, — ровным голосом отвечает она, наблюдая схожую со своей — _подумать только!_  — ухмылку Безумного Титана.

Нет Локи из Асгарда.

Нет Локи йотуна.

Есть Локи. Союзник главного преступника и тирана Вселенной.

_А мне нравится это начало…_ — сладко тянет голос.


	4. Chapter 4

Локи думает, что это не сама гнусная работа, которую она делала. _Бывало и хуже._  Голос становится частым, знакомым — трудно отличить, что её мысли, а что насмешки голоса. Локи в два счёта подчиняет себе мидгардского учёного, Доктора Сэлвига — ей очень хочется поручить ему воздвигнуть статую в свою честь, но сдерживается. Знает, что этот смертный взаправду так сделает.

Локи общается с читаури, учит их язык с трудом, но через несколько месяцев говорит так, словно родилась с ним. Танос не отпускает её, хотя — она это точно знает — он имеет на это силы и власть. Локи коротает время создавая себе броню с помощью магии. Локи не может выбрать между чёрным и зелёным — у читаури резко появляются дела, где их априори не может быть. Она выводит красивые узоры, отдалённо напоминающие мороз на стекле. Она чертит древние руны защиты, которыми её учат шаманы-читаури. Девушка останавливается на зелёном и _золотом_  цветах брони. _Скучаешь?_  Конечно нет. Ей нужен свет в этом тёмном мире.

Локи создаёт огонь — это очень сложно, поскольку на любой свет Бездна накидывает голодным хищником. Она учится соединять йотунскую магию льда и её природную огня. Сине-голубой огонь в её руке Бездна не трогает — от него отдает могильным холодом. Локи пытается вспомнить какой-то цвет, кроме ядовито зелёного, чёрного и синего. Её бледное лицо освещает голубой мерцающий свет созданного ею факела. Локи пытается вспомнить Асгард — она помнит, что город был сделан из золота, что там есть красивый дворец и что когда-то это место было домом. _В другой жизни._  Локи согласно кивает.

Локи не может вспомнить лица Одина, Фригги и Тора.

С её знакомства с Таносом проходит полвека, а доктор Сэлвиг всё ещё не разобрался как работает Тессеракт. Локи надоедает Безумному Титану, говоря, что проще оттолкнуть бесполезного смертного и сделать всё самой. _Этот смертный не сможет отличить лампочку от энергии Вселенной!_  Она заставляет обитателей теней таскать ей еды и заплетать косы — с _начала пришлось их учить не один год._ Танос не обращает на неё внимания, пока на неё не начинают жаловаться читаури. Локи решила, что им не хватает тренировок и начать стоит с тотальной заморозки. _А вдруг придется сражаться с йотунами!_  Позже Локи подумала, что им не помешает согреться и приказала защищаться, вызывая первый огненный гейзер. В фантазии ей отказать сложно. _А вдруг появятся демоны Мусппельхейма!_  Насчет огненного мира никто не уверен, а читаури её уже окрестили дьяволицей и взмолились Таносу, который уже сам начал подумывать поторопить мидгардского учёного.

— Ты знаешь, что делать? — поинтересовался Танос, когда Сэлвиг был в шаге от открытия. Локи ругалась на языке читаури грязными словечками и на неё дважды шикнули.

Локи вскочила на ноги и резво заходила подле трона Таноса. Ей нужно было подумать. Этот учёный и так возится уже её третий век жизни. Время в Бездне определённо издевается над ней. _У тебя никогда нет времени._  Локи взвыла в голос и пнула каменный трон — ему ничего не сделается, а Танос выглядит скучающим.

— Есть идея! — внезапно говорит Локи пару часов спустя, что тени вздрогнули. Вид у неё _располагающий:_ горящий зелёный взгляд, с тем же блеском девушка швырялась чем-то смертоносным в собственную армию; спутанные отросшие до пояса тёмные волосы и голос полный энтузиазма. — Но, предупреждаю сразу, — обращается она к теням, — вам она не понравится, — Локи безумно улыбается. — И у вас нет выбора!

Танос убеждается, что не ошибся с выбором союзника, когда злые читаури кривлялись перед ней, а после девушка перенесла эти образы учёному в голову. Доктор Сэлвиг становится дёрганным, употребляет в три раза больше кофеина и упрямо отказывается спать, зато процесс пошёл в нужную _им_  сторону. Локи, довольная собой, обсуждает их план. Точнее, его десять вариаций и двадцать запасных, и пять на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Танос мимолётно поразился какие в её мире живут слепцы, раз не замечали такой самородок.

Локи плохо понимает, что происходит. Память недолговечна. Бездна питается её рассудком, _тем что от него осталось._  Локи создаёт небольшую записную книжку и перо изо льда, кисть синеет держа его. Локи пишет кровью мёртвых читаури, которые чем-то прогневали Таноса. Она не испытывает отвращения, чёрная кровь становится привычной.

Она пишет о том, что может вспомнить: когда-то у неё была семья. Отец, мать и старший брат. Локи доверяет своим эмоциям — тихая обида, отголоски гнева и тупая боль в груди. _Проверь._  Локи касается ладонью своей груди — бьётся. _Сердце бьётся и от этого больно._

Книжка горит в сине-голубом огне и рассыпается морозным инеем маленьких снежинок.

Локи знает, что живет среди читаури пятьсот двадцать восьмой год, когда Доктор Сэлвиг открывает портал. Локи разрывает между желанием попрыгать от радости, как маленькая девочка, и огласить просторы Бездны криком облегчения: «Наконец-то!».

У Локи есть план. И первый пункт: вести себя как помешанная на власти дура.

_Играем роль, Богиня Обмана._


	5. Chapter 5

Локи выходит из портала стремительно, быстро, стараясь успеть, будто проход закроется у неё перед самым носом, оставив _там._  Она контролирует себя, не выдавая этих чувств, они слишком яркие. Локи улыбается своей самой очаровательной доктору Сэлвигу, охране и прочим людям в лаборатории.

— Доброго вам дня, господа, — вежливо говорит она и Тессеракт летит ей прямо в руки. Один из людей реагирует очень быстро, доставая стрелу и натягивая тетиву, но Локи быстрее. Тессеракт в одной руке, в то время как во второй посох с камнем бесконечности. Локи, честно говоря, была удивлена, рада и глубоко оскорблена, когда Танос вручил ей его.

_На всякий случай,_  — передразнил его голос, — _тьфу!_

Локи сильна и без всякого посоха, подчиняющего разум. Ей было обидно — давно её так не задевали. _Унизили._  Не намерено, но опустили женское самолюбие.

_Мужчины,_  — если бы голос мог, то покачал бы головой. Тем не менее, умом Локи понимала, что лишнего оружия не бывает.

Локи подчинила себе всех мужчин-воинов и учёных. Вручив доктору Сэлвигу Тессеракт, девушка мимолётно оглянулась — проход давно закрылся. Пути назад нет. Локи улыбнулась.

Они ушли тихо и по одному: Локи приказала всем воинам, кроме лучника, выйти тихо и незаметно. Этот лучник, Клинт Бартон, оказался очень полезен, он рассказал Локи, где можно спрятаться, что какой-то Фьюри не нашёл их. Подчиненные направились туда; Локи, Сэлвиг и Бартон ушли с помощью Тессеракта.

 

— Люди такие смешные, — говорит Локи в мидгардском обтягивающем чёрном платье и зелёном дорогом пальто. Она и Клинт сидят в уличном кафе, напротив губернаторской в какой-то Германии — Локи сложно поверить, что в одном мире столько разных государств. _До чего недружелюбная раса._  — Что это? — официантка принесла им две чашки ароматного тёмного напитка.

— Чёрный кофе, — отвечает Бартон, беря одну из чашек. — Не отравлено, — зачем-то сообщает он.

_Может, всё же вернём полный контроль?_  — спрашивает голос, но Локи лишь отмахнулась от него. Ей не нужна безвольная и беспощадная власть. Ей нужно, чтобы подданные сами желали служить ей. Безвольные рабы — увольте, у неё не такой плохой вкус.

Локи подносит чашку к губам, вдыхая терпкий аромат свежезаваренных зёрен. Клинт предлагает добавить сахара, потому что без него пить кофе невозможно — Локи отказывается. Ей нравится вкус: горький, горячий, застревающий в горле. Она смотрит на людей, которые куда-то спешат, о чём-то разговаривают, которые дышат свежим воздухом и ходят под солнцем не замечая этого — принимая как должное. Локи поправляет изящную тёмную шляпку с длинным козырьком и солнцезащитные очки на переносице.

Локи не может привыкнуть к свету. _Его так много._  Её глаза болят, а кожу непривычно щиплет и колет. Она может расслабиться только ночью. Лунного света ей кажется чересчур много. Разнообразных цветов было слишком много, её мозг не успевал их обрабатывать и первое, что пришлось сделать доктору Сэлвигу — это специальные очки для Локи. Сильнее этого материала ничто не сможет защитить её глаза, Локи даже его сдержанно и вежливо поблагодарила. _Этого недостаточно._

Локи шумно выдыхает, пряча руку в карман — садиться на солнечной стороне веранды было плохой идеей. Она чувствует небольшой прилив бодрости, Бартон объясняет, что это из-за кофе и Локи заказывает ещё две чашки. Себе. Локи не может спать в этом мире. Стоит закрыть глаза, как ей кажется, что под её ногами разверзлась Бездна. _Вернись обратно, Локи._  Тьма зовёт её, не спрашивая разрешения. Она тянет Локи обратно, хватая за лодыжки, руки, шею. _Вернись к нам._  Чернота душит её, заполняя лёгкие, вливаясь в кровь, проникая в душу — Локи хочется кричать, но не получается. _Локи._  Не вздохнуть, не выдохнуть. Локи просыпается четырнадцать дней назад и больше не пытается спать. _Ло-о-оки…_

— Локи! — Бартон обеспокоено касается её плеча и девушка смотрит на него немного затуманенным взглядом. — Нам пора, — говорит он, ничего не спрашивая. Локи даже благодарна ему за это — она не подчиняла эмоции.

Рядом с губернией находится галерея искусств имени Гебхардта Карла, знаменитый живописец, объяснил ей лучник усмехнувшись. На этой улице большая проходимость людей: местные, прохожие, туристы, простые обыватели. Локи говорит ему смешаться с толпой и направилась к ступеням галереи. Много людей это хорошо — большая публика.

_Какой спектакль без зрителей?_  — с предвкушением повеселел голос.

У Локи в руках чёрный зонт-трость, заготовленная речь и десяток запасных планов. Игра начинается. _Сначала наведём немного паники._  Локи меняет свой мидгардский наряд на привычные зелёно-золотые доспехи, а зонт превращается в посох, с помощью которого Локи обрушила статую напротив губернии, лампочки полопались, светофоры замигали, а водители машин потеряли управление. Вода в фонтане забурлила и резко взметнулась вверх, подобно гейзеру, чтобы затем смыть неудачно пробегавших мимо мидгардцев. Люди паниковали, негодовали и убегали от неизвестной напасти. Они не понимали, что происходит, но оставаться на месте было опасно, а потом… потом вдруг всё прекратилось и они услышали _её_  голос. _Нужна хорошая проникновенная и заведомо глупая речь, которую стыдно было бы даже перед зеркалом произнести._  И она заговорила. Локи говорила о том, что она Богиня, а все люди жалкие ничтожества по сравнению с её мощью. _Чего греха таить, это правда._  Что людям необходим единый правитель. Что они погрязли в войнах, голоде и нарушениях всех возможных грехов. А потом девушка вошла во вкус и произнесла:

— На колени, — закончила Локи, гадко улыбаясь.

_О, я в восторге!_  — голосу очень не хватало аплодисментов в этот самый момент.

Люди были в ужасе. Она была сильна, опасна и безумна. Некоторые предпочли отнестись к этому, как к ограблению в банке — делай, что тебе говорят и останешься жив. Никто не хотел умирать. И люди преклонили колени перед ней. Среди первых кто опустился на колени был Бартон с опущенной головой, если бы не частичка своей магии, которой Локи наделила каждого своего последователя, то она бы не нашла его среди толпы.

_Пожалуй, он наш лучший воин,_  — произнес голос. По спине Локи прошёлся легкий холодок от этого «наш». Голос обретает волю.

Один бедно одетый старик поднялся с колен. Внутренне Локи зауважала старого воина Мидгарда, но из роли злодея выходить строго противопоказано. Жертвы будут всегда. Локи знала, что ей придётся начинать войну. Без колебаний Локи кидает в сторону мужчины кинжал. Тот падает замертво и люди больше не издают не звука. Их никто не спасёт. Они в руках психопатки с силами Бога. В тишине на площади маленького города в Германии тихо вышагивает отчаяние.


	6. Chapter 6

— Я начинаю понимать почему Вы не захотели привлекать внимание, идя на более крупные мероприятия, — говорит доктор Сэлвиг, отвлекшись от работы на импровизированный обеденный перерыв из молока и зачерствевшего куска хлеба, что обнаружился в холодильнике Клинта.

С того памятного дня на площади прошло около трёх дней. Шестьдесят два трупа были найдены на разрушенной площади. Пятнадцать раненных, которым удалось сбежать, четыре выживших, которые отказываются говорить, боясь _божьего_  гнева. _Земля пропитана кровью невинных._  Локи спокойна и молчалива, она убеждает себя в том, что того требует план. _Люди должны понять, что их враг не шутит._  И она не шутила, нет сил больше кривляться — а выбора нет.

На Локи несколько слоёв незаметных иллюзий. У Локи синяки под глазами, слегка подрагивающие холодные пальцы и нечеловечески уставшие глаза. Агент Бартон и доктор Сэлвиг не совсем понимают масштаб случившейся в Германии трагедии — Локи понизила в них чувства милосердия и сострадания к чужим жизням. Их волнует Локи, они сами и _свои_  люди, подчиненные посохом.

— Что будем делать дальше? — Клинт подпирал блеклую стену в одной из конспиративных квартир где-то в Майами. Локи всё ещё трудно привыкнуть к такому огромному количеству названий. До ужаса собственническая раса — будет сложно подчинить.

— Ровно всё то же самое, — откинувшись на спинку скрипучего стула, ответила Локи. — Вы сами говорили, что людей много, и у вас слишком много государств. Одного акта показания силы мало.

— Они будут сопротивляться, — Бартон понимал, что Щ.И.Т. сидит на иголках, готовый вот-вот сорваться в бой по первому дуновения ветерка. — Фьюри наверняка рвёт и мечет, усиливая охрану инопланетного оружия.

— Оно нам ни к чему, — легко отмахнулась Локи, — у нас есть то, чего у людей в большом дефиците.

— Хороший план? — спросил доктор Сэлвиг. Локи любезно улыбнулась. Люди начинают ей нравится.

— Не без этого, уважаемый доктор, — она повернулась к Бартону, хитро прищурив глаза, — как ты называл то странное оружие, находящее у вашей армии.

Клинт восхищённо присвистнул.

— Ядерные ракеты и водородные бомбы.

Локи вновь обратилась к Сэлвигу, положив острый подбородок на кулак:

— Объясните мне как их сделать? — конечно объяснит, он будет очень рад этому.

У Локи есть то, чего нет ни одного человека — магия созидания.


End file.
